Management of interference from neighboring cells in a wireless communications network is a key means for increasing a network throughput, and is attracting wide attention from the industry.
In a cellular communications system, as users require more from services, a network is required to be capable of bearing a larger throughput.
An existing technical solution is that, in Long Term Evolution (Long Term Evolution, LTE for short below) Rel-8/9, a throughput of cell edge users is increased by reducing interference from neighboring cells by using the inter-cell interference coordination (Inter Cell Interference Coordination, ICIC for short below) algorithm. Specifically, ICIC may be implemented by means of soft frequency reuse (Soft Frequency Reuse, SFR for short below). However, frequency band allocation in SFR is a static process, in which a frequency and a bandwidth that are for use of cell edge users need to be determined during network deployment. However, static frequency spectrum division cannot adapt to transient changes in service and user distribution, causing waste of spectrum resources.
The existing technical solution for increasing a network capacity cannot adapt to the transient changes in service and user distribution, causing waste in spectrum resources.